


Progress

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are getting ready to head home after spending Thanksgiving with Jared's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 11-26-2009

  


 

 

“Hey.” Arms slipped around Jensen's waist, lips lightly touched the back of his neck. He leaned back into the embrace, dropping the pants he was folding onto the bed.

A smile teased the corner of his lips as he tilted his head to press a kiss against the long column of his boyfriends neck. “Hey.”

“Thanks for coming.” Jared smiled back, adjusting so he could press their lips together. “I know things were awkward, but I really did like having you here.”

“I know,” Jensen replied, moving out of the embrace. Ducking his head, he continued packing clothes and other items littering the bed into a black duffel bag. “I,” he paused, lips pursing together before tilting his head towards his boyfriend, “I had a great time.”

Jared dropped down onto the bed, sitting heavily next to the duffel. Leaning over it, he poked at the clothes Jensen had already packed perfectly into the bag. Running his fingers over clothes that, although neatly folded, he knew they had already been warn. “Really?”

“Yeah, 'course.” Jensen swatted his hands away as he placed a pair of rolled up jeans into the corner of the bag. As he pulled his hand back, Jared reached out and snagged his hands, linking their fingers together. Green eyes darted up to meet Jared's hazel.

“I'm not blind, Jense'.” Jared pulled Jensen toward him till their knees were nearly touching. Tilting his head he searched the older man's face. A blush flushed across freckled cheeks as green eyes tried to avert their gaze. “I can tell somethings up.”

Chewing lightly at the inside of his cheek, Jensen shrugged. “It's nothing, honest.”

“It isn't _nothing_.” Jared caught Jensen's free hand and stood, stepping forward until their was almost no space between them. He dropped Jensen's hands in favor of slipping them up to frame his boyfriend's face. “Talk to me?”

A sigh escaped Jensen's lips and the shorter man's eyes met Jared's again. “I am being honest. I had a great time, your family's great. Really.”

“But . . . ?” Jared's brow furrowed before realization flooded through him. “Oh.”

“I guess I'm kind of jealous?” Jensen shrugged, his left hand wrapping around Jared's wrist before moving up to cover the large hand palming his cheek. “I just . . . I haven't been home for thanksgiving since I started college. Last year I stayed at the dorm and ate a turkey tv dinner. It was easy to ignore what I was missing.”

“Not so much this year, though, huh?” Leaning forward, Jared rested their foreheads together, watching as Jensen's eyes slid shut behind his glasses.

A small, barely visible head shake rubbed their skin together before Jensen tilted his face enough to press their lips together. “Not so much. I had a great time though, 'm not lyin' about that.”

“They'll come around one day,” Jared murmured, voice warm and comforting. “They're already talking to you again, aren't they?”

Jensen nodded, smile tilting the left side of his mouth up. “Got a call earlier after dinner. My Mom wanted to tell me Happy Thanksgiving.”

“I thought that was Chris?”

“Nah, he just texted.” Shaking his head Jensen leaned back a little, which caused Jared's hands to shift down and settle on his shoulders. “The whole family was there, but only Mac and Josh talked to me. She said my Dad was just watching the game with Gramps . . . I don't know though.”

“It's progress though.”

“Yeah.”

Jared closed the short distance between them, slipping one hand up to grasp Jensen's neck he pulled his boyfriend towards him and pressed their lips together. He teasing them gently with his tongue till Jensen's lips parted with a gasp, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for several moments, hands slipping over clothes and lips and tongues caressing each other until they finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Progress . . . is always good,” Jensen breathed out shakily.

“It's something to be thankful for.” Jared quirked a dimpled grin at him.

An involuntary laugh escaped his lips, splitting them into a bright smile. “'Tis the season, right?”

“Yep.” Nodding, Jared watched as Jensen turned back to finish his packing. “Plus you somehow managed to win my Mom over. I think she's considering trading me and Jeff in for you.”

“What?” Jensen frowned, fingers pausing over the zipper as he made sure everything would fit into the duffel. “I didn't do anything . . .”

“Dude, you volunteered for kitchen duty! Not even Megan does that!”

“Just wanted to help out.” Jensen shrugged as he pulled the zipper shut. “She seemed like she could use it.”

“Still, you're in her good graces now.” Jared leaned down to pick up the bag he'd dropped against the wall when he came to find Jensen. “She was practically singing your praises last night. Those were some excellent eggs.”

The blush that had been tinging Jensen's cheeks between his freckles spread quickly over his nose, forehead, and down his neck. “I always helped out on Thanksgiving.”

“Still, progress,” Jared stated, head tilting towards the door as Jensen gathered his bag. “I think she's already making plans about Christmas dinner . . . and factoring your presence in.”

Jensen paused in the doorway, blinking in surprise, “My . . . Christmas?”

Grin faltering just a bit, Jared raised a nervous eyebrow. “You didn't have anything else planned, did you?”

“Uh, no . . . I just don't want to—”

“Dude, you're not an imposition.” Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders and pulled him to his side; Jensen's duffel pressed awkwardly between them. “You're my family, Jensen. I want you here, with me. Get used to it, cause that isn't going to change.”

When they left half an hour later it was to hugs and smiles, 'we'll miss you''s, and 'come back to visit soon''s. Jensen did have to admit, this was a great week and he really did have a lot to be thankful for.


End file.
